Yamanaka
by Cee Head
Summary: She was nothing special, but she will be. Yamanaka Ino, a character study. Oneshot


Ohmy. Yes, I have written something. It's been a while, but I got my muse back, so there will be an influx of new writing. I've changed up my writing style, personally, I think it's much more sophisticated, but what do I know? Haha. Anyways, this piece is a character study of Ino, because I think she deserves more than she's given credit for. I tried to analyze what exactly would have made her the way she is. I really like Ino, but maybe because on some level I feel like I've connected with her, especially in this story.

Enough of my rambling, on with the story! Also, spoilers for some manga chapters. I don't remember which, but it's the one in which we meet Hidan and Kakuzu (sorry, not much help there).

**Disclaimer_:_** I don't own, you don't sue. :D

* * *

Akane glanced anxiously at the door, her week old baby nestled securely within the crook of her elbow. From her position on the sofa, her eyes alternated from the doorway to the clock on the wall. She knew all too well that she would have to wait.

Her civilian parents had cautioned her against marrying a ninja, telling her it would cause her nothing but strife. But she had ignored them, young and in love, she had her heart set on marrying Inoichi. She told her parents that she could handle the waiting, that their time apart would only make their time together sweeter. She could take waiting.

And she has, hundreds of times. Yet the repetition never made it any easier. It would never quell the knot of fear and worry inside her that threatened to destroy her from the inside out. She often busied herself with other tasks to subdue her fear, putting her mind elsewhere so she would never have to consider the thought of her love never returning.

This time was worse. With her body weakened from giving birth, she could take no more than a brief stroll before needing rest. Even a trip down the stairs left her out of breath. So there could be no distractions.

But he always returned. Always. He must return this time. To see his baby girl. He must.

Eventually, he did return. Inoichi opened the door to his house, making no noise as he stepped inside. Even in his own home, he was suspicious in the way only ninjas are. He almost drew a weapon when he heard the soft voice of his wife.

He drank in the sight of his wife as others drank liquor, the gaping hole in his chest filled. That's when he noticed the small bundle in her arms. His baby at last!

She held the infant out to him, "I haven't named her yet." She looked at him, her eyes soft with love and admiration. "I wanted you to have the honours."

"Ino. Her name is Ino."

* * *

When Ino was four, her father brought her to the clan meeting, showing off his heir like the proud father he was. Of course, a child had no place within the clan discussions, so she was soon patted on the back and sent to play with the other Yamanaka kids.

She had been playing with a doll when her older cousin approached her. He was seven, and much bigger than her. So when he asked to have the doll, she gave it to him without a word. Her cousin smirked at her a ripped the head off her doll.

Ino was furious. She had just been playing with that doll, and her cousin...! He needed to be punished. Actually, he ought to punish himself! He should be slapping himself. Then to both her and her cousin's surprise, he did.

After her father found out what had happened, he was almost too proud to punish her.

* * *

Ino had known Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji forever. They were part of a routine. Coming over every Friday when their fathers visited. The three kids were always told to keep each other company and to stay out of trouble.

She was the only girl in the group, and she didn't know how to handle it. The two boys had already formed their own little group, and she was not included. So she talked to them. Or more correctly lectured them. Even as a young child, Ino realized that the only way to get them to play with her was if she kept bugging them, and so she did. Sometimes she had to talk louder to get their attention, but they always let her help defeat the evil ninjas with them afterwards. They were _her_ boys after all.

Which explained why when their parents walked in, the three of them would be lying on the floor, worn out from their night of adventures.

* * *

Her first crush was not Sasuke. It was Shikamaru. Ino woke up one morning and realized that he was a good looking boy. She turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ino experienced her first heartbreak at the age of seven. But contrary to popular belief, it was not because Sasuke didn't like her. In fact, she didn't even think much of Sasuke until Sakura decided she liked him.

There lay her heartbreak. Her best friend, she who knew her inside out, was ready to break their friendship because of a boy she only sort of liked. What about their sleepovers? What about laying awake at night whispering about their futures? Sakura was all too ready to throw it away.

Ino didn't even like Sasuke that much! But Sakura was determined, but Ino knew that without the proper encouragement, nothing would come of it. So she swallowed the pain of a lost friendship to provide Sakura with the help she needed, a rival.

And so their rivalry was born.

* * *

At ten she realized that she was not special. Her parents had lied to her, telling her she was the smartest, prettiest, and strongest little girl they knew. But that's what parents do, so she forgave them.

Still, she could not be just another girl. All the other girls were special. Sakura was so smart. Hinata was so gentle. The list went on and on. They were all so _special_! She couldn't outsmart Sakura, and she could never be as kind and soft-spoken as Hinata. So many of the other girls were stronger than her.

Ino took it upon herself to hide these insecurities, after all ninjas never show weakness. So she made herself a mask, with beauty, boys and physical perfection as the materials. She didn't have anything left except for her physical appearance. She needed to be the prettiest girl if nothing else. She _needed_ some proof of herself. Something to show that she was not completely worthless, to prove that she would not be a failure.

If people wouldn't notice her, she would _make_ them notice her. No matter what. And so what if people think of her as superficial, at least they would be thinking of her. She didn't really care for all these boys. But it felt good to get the attention of others for once.

Sometimes she got tired of herself. Talking about boys all the time and complaining, she always wondered how Shikamaru and Choji could stand her. Once in a while, she'd let her mask slip a little bit for the two boys that really did matter, to let them know she cared.

She knew they would get tired of her nagging, and she didn't want to lose them too. Like she had lost Sakura.

* * *

When Asuma-sensei slit the throat of the enemy ninja, it was Team Ten's first brush with death. They all dealt with it in their own ways. Choji ate the shock away, munching quickly through several packaged of chips before it wore off. Shikamaru sat in silence, staring blankly at the corpse, occasionally muttering words of comfort to himself, justifying the death in front of him.

Ino didn't know what to do. She needed to feel comforted, to be held, to understand why it happened exactly as it did. She turned to Asuma-sensei for help. But he shook his head, every ninja needed to deal with killing and death in their own way.

So she walked quietly to Shikamaru and sat down next to him, and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

When Asuma-sensei died, she could do nothing. What was she good for if she couldn't even save the ones that she cared about? What good was her medical ninjutsu if she couldn't heal those that needed healing? If she had been as strong as Sakura, maybe Asuma-sensei would have survived then.

But when his dying words to her told her to protect the boys- _her boys_- she knew she had to do it. She would get stronger, for them, and for herself.

* * *

Yay! It's a little angsty, but I'm pretty happy with the final result. I've always thought that the girls in each team should care for her boys. But yeah! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
